two ways out
by farmer jhonson's daughter
Summary: SessyKag x Wow. not only did inuyasha lose his temper and yelled that he chose kikyo, but in blind rage, attacked kagome, and a heartbroken Kagome, not wanting to be saved, does something to help the process. will Sesshomaru save her body, and heart from
1. Chapter 1

**Two ways out**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, the Inu-brothers would be my man-slaves! (sorry, my use only!)

**Author's note**: this is my first fan fic, but I am confident in my writing abilities and love for everything INUYASHA! Your responses make my day brighter so please R&R (sorry, my spelling is terrible!)

Also, EXPECT CLIFFIES! (MWAHA, I so evil!)

She caught him once again. Inuyasha sat at the edge of a cliff about five feet behind a tree. He was ashamed at himself, but also sorry for once again, making Kagome cry. All he wanted to do was sulk by himself, but she wouldn't have it. She ran up behind him and howled with tears streaming down her beautiful face "WHY INUYASHA! WHY DO YOU DO THIS EVERY SINGLE KAMI DAMN TIME! DO MY TEARS BRING YOU HAPPIENESS! WHO DO YOU WANT! ME OR KIKYO! TELL ME KAMI DAMN YOU! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Once the young miko said that, she calmed down a bit, looking at the miserable Inuyasha and hiccupped.

"Well? You must tell me now Inuyasha! My heart will surely snap in two if I go on as I am!"

"I owe you no explanation wench!"

"Inuyasha yes you do!"

"I can't!"

"Oh yes you can!"

"FINE YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha before he could stop himself "I CHOOSE KIKYO!" and with those words, the enraged halve breed turned and buried his claws deep within the miko's womb. As her blood ran over his claws, the hanyou realized his mistake, a little two late. He slowly extracted his hand from the girl's abdomen, in complete shock. He looked into her eyes as the look of complete surprise that formed on her paling face.

"K-kagome… I didn't mean -I wasn't thinking… oh Kagome! Please forgive me!" He tried to pull the miko into an embrace, and not to his surprise, she put her hand up to stop him. The shocked look had drained from her face along with all the color her face had once held. The look was replaced with the most miserable look of hurt and betrayal Inuyasha had ever seen. The miko, holding her stomach, and now heaving dryly, stumbled into the forest that stood only a few yards away, without another look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't recover from the overwhelming shock for about five minuets. Then he bounded for the forest after her, calling to her desperately, only to find the dieing miko had placed a barrier around the entire forest, specifically designed to keep him, and thankfully, only himout(as you will find out later). He began to slash at the barrier mercilessly, but the miko's spell was to strong. He tilted his head back and howled into the night one last time " NO! KAGOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, cuz if I did, I would lock them all away! And you filthy little green people wouldn't see them ever again! Mwahahaha!**

**Two ways out, chapter 2 blood replenished. **

Kagome was only barley aware her stomach had been torn open. The only thing running through her mind was Inuyasha last words. _'I choose kikyo… I choose kikyo… I choose kikyo' _kept going through her mind. Over and over again these words echoed in her head, tearing her poor, pure, miko heart to ribbons.

She knew Inuyasha was after her, to try and tell her he was sorry and he didn't mean it and that he was confused and blah blah flipping blah. If he found her he would only break her heart again. "And what is the point of living if you don't have the only person in the world you loved? It wont be two difficult for Inuyasha, he has precious Kikyo, and he doesn't need me…. I will end this love triangle hear and now!"

With those words, she stumbled through the forest, making her way to her favorite hot spring. Once she saw the steam rising, her heart eased, for she knew it would all be over soon. She limped over to the edge of the hot spring and sat at the edge. The wound in her womb wasn't big or painful enough. The blood that coursed through her vanes burned with heartbreak. He had to get all the blood out… and stop the pain. She would have to speed up the process! She always kept a small pocked knife in a pocket on her skirt. She drew the blade, held out her wrist, and made a cut, which went from her wrist to the middle of her arm.

It felt… good to be in charge of her own pain. She gently placed her bleeding arm in the water. It would be all over soon. Sango and Miroku would most likely get married, and have lots of little children! Happy ending. Inuyasha would drop Shippo off at a demon village; he would get a new mom and dad. Happy ending. Inuyasha and Kikyo could live together in peace since Kagome's death meant Kikyo could have all of her soul back. Happy ending. Kagome would go to hell in Kikyo's place… not a happy ending unless you considered that their would be no more heart break for Kagome.

She was sinking into these thoughts when an icy cold voice asked, "What are you doing?" She knew it was Sesshomaru. He was the only demon she knew who could mask his own aura. Without turning around, she whispered so even his dog-ears had to strain to hear it "Hot water… keep blood flowing out of the cut… die faster… no more burning pain." She sighed with relief as the blood rushed out of her wrist. Then she blacked out.

Sesshomaru turned to leave the miko; after all, she was only his annoying halve-brother's wench. But before he could take one step away from her, something tugged at his long forgotten heart. He turned back to face the dying woman in time to watch her fall into the hot spring. Not knowing why, and not exactly wanting to, he scrambled into the water and lifted the young miko into his arm. (He only has one remember!) She was soaking wet and her white shirt clung to her, reveling a body Sesshomaru was not familiar with.

All of the demoness's Sesshomaru had slept with before had muscular bodies, but no her (being human!). Her body was slender and chalk full of curves. She had little muscle on her stomach and a soft smooth body that made her look amazingly angle like, not a bad face either. Sesshomaru slapped himself on the inside.

'_Don't think like that! Not only is she human but she is you brothers woman!' _

'_Not a bad body though huh?' _

'_No, not at all! And when the moon hits her just right she looks- hang on! Who in bloody hell are you!' _

'_Well, since I'm you, we can rule out genius!' _

'_You're my conscience?' _

'_Yup, your good one.' _

'_Then why are you encouraging these hellish thoughts!' _

'_Isn't it obvious? The poor thing tried to kill herself! Your brother must have done something… again… but why would he attack her? Must have lost his temper you should take her in, and show her that there is more to life than that stupid hanyou!' _

'…_I cold use a sitter for Rin seeing how Jaken does such a poor job…after all, she is a mother to the fox kit… Rin needs a female role model other than the servants… ' _

" _NO, NO, NO YOU IMBASILE! TAKE HER AND LOVE HER! SHE NEEDS YOUR LOVE RIGHT NOW AND YOU DAMN SURE NEED HER'S TO MELT THE LAYER OF ICE AROUND THAT BLACK SPOT IN YOUR CHEST YOU CALL A HEART!" _

'_I WILL NOT! She is human! She would never do as lady of the West!" _

'_Don't try and pull that one on me you moron! I am you so that means I have seen her fight just as you have! She could take on any of those demon sluts you've had so far!' _

'… _That is true…' _

' _Yes, yes, YES! You want her, now show her that Inuyasha is a thing of the past!' _

'_No. She will come to the castle and play teacher to Rin, my pride will overcome any emotion this miko rises in me.' _

'_You sicken me! You wanna play that way buddy, we'll see how long you last until pure, raw lust sets in!' _

'_Fine, well see. Now go before the miko dies from blood loss!' _

Sesshomaru waited until he was sure his conscience was gone before carrying the miko into a near by cave ware he was currently residing (He has a lot of land to look after! He works with what he has!) And set her on a pile of demon furs from witch he recently destroyed. He bandaged her wounds as best he could, then slipped a potion into her mouth. She cocked on it at first, but got it down. The potion was a blood restorer that could work wonders for wounds ware a lot of blood was lost. (He's had to try it only once.)

Then, he sat and watched her sleep. Her breath was less labored, so that meant she was getting better. She was indeed beautiful. She had long raven hair that reached the small of her back, rosy lips and lovely pale skin. Though you couldn't see it, she also had eyes that were born to raise hell! One eye was a dark, dark violet, while the other one was green and just as dark as the other. (Yes, in my story she does!) He leaned over a little and thought to himself _'how could my brother bring any harm to a creature such as this… how could I have ever thought to bring her harm!_ ' He said remembering he tried to kill her on a few occasions. He would never again bring this glorious woman ever again! Never ever again!

**Thanks again Sickness and Kat! ****You two helped me out** **big time! And thanks to all who responded to my story (and didn't flame!) you can expect me to Wright every 1-2 days so don't worry, I hate it when I start reading a story then find out the author hasn't finished it and their entry was in 2004! (I hate all you little green people! You're the resin I need medication!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, cuz if I did, I would make Kagome an angel, Sesshomaru her lover, and Inuyasha dirt on her shoes! **

Two ways out chap 3 

"Damn you Kagome, why did you go?" Inuyasha asked as he patrolled the barrio, searching for any little crack so he could use Tetsuaiga and shatter her barrier, no such luck. Then, he stopped. Why was he looking for her again? He has Kikyo, why go through all this trouble to get her copy back when he could have the original? With that last thought, Inuyasha but Tetsuaiga in its sheathe. So what if Kagome saw him rutting with Kikyo and ran off? Kikyo's shard detecting abilities were likely to be better than Kagome's. and not to mention Inuyasha could have Kikyo any time her wanted, while Kagome hardly ever let him at her, because of Shippo. Kikyo couldn't care less about who saw them at it. With that at mind, Inuyasha took off to invite Kikyo to join the group, and left Kagome to die in the woods.

In the cave.

The miko's strength was returning faster than Sesshomaru thought, and that made him smile. He watched as Kagome blessed him with her multi-colored eyes. She moaned gently and tried to pull herself into a sitting position, but a pain in her wrist made her cry out. And to her great and utter surprise, the great Yuki lord of the western lands gently pushed her back down on the furs. She shifted on the furs, and looked at him with curiosity in her angelic face. "Why am I hear?" She asked innocently.

A smile flickered across his stripped face, but its stay was short lived. He covered the smile with his icy mask. He looked down at her and said, "You had an emotional breakdown and tried to commit suicide." As he said these words, the innocent look was whipped away from her face and was replaced with hurt that shouldn't have plagued the face of someone so young and beautiful. Everything that happened over the previous hours came crashing down on her shoulders.

Her eyes went misty and her lower lip trembled, then all at once, she howled with hurt and with fury and with heartbreak! Her little body convulsed as she sobbed into the fur under her, letting all who herd her know someone had done her wrong. And before he could stop himself, he swooped down and took the priestess into his embrace. For a moment her body stopped convulsing. She looked up into his golden honey colored orbs for a moment, not thinking of Inuyasha, but thinking of how she had always had a kind of crush on Sesshomaru, since the first time she saw him. But then she wept openly on his shoulder, making Sesshomaru vary pleased that she was so open with him. Had she been any other ningen, he would have been disgusted, but he could not bring himself to think her so.

A good halve hour later, she stopped her sobbing. Sesshomaru looked down at her and found that she had cried herself to sleep in his embrace. He carefully laid her on the furs, then sat next to her. She twitched in her sleep. "Obviously dreaming of the halve breed." Thought Sesshomaru.

_Kagome's dream: _

_Kagome was running. Nothing was chasing her, she was chasing someone, anyone! She couldn't stand the loneliness of Inuyasha's forest. She had to find someone, anyone! Every thing was so dark and dense. Her wrist throbbed with pain. Trees slashed at her face as she ran an away from the deep dark loneliness that was now her life! _End dream

She gently opened her eyes to find deep honey eyes looking at her with concern, and that was shocking, seeing how they belonged to Sesshomaru. "You saved my life… why did you have to do that…I wanted to end it." Sesshomaru wasn't at all shocked by this news. "Well the way I see it miko, you have two choices. One, suicide. To end your life would be a terrible mistake." He said "The other choice being to go to my castle with me, and be a mother to Rin. That would be better than death, no?"

"Yes, I suppose I could… my things… back at the camp… I can't go back, not now." She muttered. Sesshomaru smiled and said, "You rest miko, I shall be back with your things." And with that, Kagome watched a terrible demon lord who nowseemed as docile as a puppy, rush off into the sunrise. She sighed to herself, then rolled over to get some sleep, only to dream of Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WORMS!

**Authors note:** my chapters will be a little on the short side but I will be writing with little time in between, and their will be many, many chapters! (Unless my computer dies from a virus or something!)

Also, I've noticed that some authors put in skits or other funny little things, what do you, my readers want from me? Ideas people ideas! (I live to please!)

**Two ways out Chapter 4**

"DO NOT TOUCH ME MONK!" Sango raged at Miroku, Who of course, had grouped her for the third time this morning, and got slapped, for the third time this morning. "Were supposed to be looking for Kagome!" She snapped as they made their way through the forest. Shippo, who was on Sango's shoulder, bawled "I WANT MY MAMMA NOOOW!" "I know you do Shippo, well find her then all will be well!" Said Miroku, rubbing the new red mark on his face. "NO! I CAN SMELL HER BLOOD! MY MOMMA'S DEAD!" He screeched. "Do not talk like that." Cried Sango.

Stupid Inuyasha, They thought in unison. Inuyasha told them what had happened to Kagome, then told them Kikyo would take her place… they wouldn't hear it! They all left in search for their dear friend, and Shippo's mother. Their minds were spinning with worry, especially when they reached the hot spring. Shippo saw all of the blood, and the combination of the smell and sight of his mother's blood caused him to faint into Sango's arms. She let out a combination of a gasp and a scream, Miroku's eyes filled with tears, but something was missing from the murder scene… the body of their companion. Shippo who regained conciseness, howled in fury "DEMONS ATE MY MOMMA!"

And with that, the grief stricken demon slayer carried the kitsun out of the forest, with a horrified monk close behind her. Shippo cried for hours, until they reached camp "My momma… my momma… my momma… my mommy…" and once they reached camp, they found an undead miko tending the fire. "Why hello." She said cheerfully, "Tell me, did you find my useless reincarnations body, or did a demon get a hold of her?" They chose to ignore her and went on grieving, until the yuki Lord of the Western Lands stepped into camp.

"She's not dead." He said when he saw the look of grief on their faces. The three friends shrieked at these words. They rushed up to the Lord and looked at him expectantly. "She is however wounded horribly." He decided to spare the little miko's emotions and not tell them that halve of her wounds came from a suicide attempt. "She has decided to stay at my home for the time being, I am hear to collect her things."

The demon exterminator looked suspicious, and she had every right to. This demon lord usually would kill you, as soon as look at you, why would he help Kagome? But he said she was alive, and for that, Sango was more than grateful. She dashed inside, grabbed Kagome's famous yellow backpack, and dashed back out. She handed it to Sesshomaru, who said, "She will no doubt want to visit you, but she must rest first, to get into a traveling condition, for she must come to you. I would invite you to my castle, but I refuse to have that half-breed in my home."

Kikyo stepped up and hissed, "I will not see that woman near what is mine!" She meant Inuyasha. Sango made a leap for her, but Miroku caught her and said "Sango don't, unless you wish to suffer a miko's wrath. And Sesshomaru, thank you for all you've done for our sister." He said quietly "and we will be more than happy when she visits, tell her well miss her please" "Take me!" Squealed Shippo. "Maybe when she visits, for now she couldn't handle caring for a child, " He said, as he walked out of the clearing.

"Why do I wish to put myself through all this for that mortal." He asked himself. He didn't know why, but he felt all he was doing for the miko was right, and his instinct hadn't been wrong yet.

"_And you like her." _

"_Damn, you again?" _

"_Yup." _

"_For your information, I hold no feelings for her whatsoever!" _

"_Don't pull that one on ma bud, I'm you, I know you inside out! You can't tell me you don't like her! It's impossible to lie to me! You think she is vary bright, and even more beautiful. You think that halve-breed is so vary much unworthy of her un-dieing attention, and you wish you're the one who had it, and not you're brother!" _

"…_Lets pretend that's true for just a moment… what should I do? She wouldn't be suitable as lady of the west! That role is for a demoness and a demoness only I promised myself-." _

"_Stupid promises shouldn't be made, and when they are made, they are made to be broken. Give yourself time to get to know her, be kind, be forgiving, but most of all, be loving, don't ware that icy mask around her, for even if you do, I have the feeling she can see right through it." _

"_Right… I can most certainly try… but it may turn out she doesn't think of me in that way…" _

Oh boy was he wrong. The whole time he was gone and she was sleeping, she dreamt of Inuyasha, but not only Inuyasha. Her nightmares were interrupted several times by a beautiful pair of honey colored eyes, with two crimson stripes underneath. Every time she would dream of the yuki lord, he would take her in his embrace, and shield out all thoughts of Inuyasha. Though neither knew it, while they were apart, they became closer, one always missing the other, and they were apart for maybe an hour and a halve!

Sesshomaru leaped into the small cave that now had light pouring into it from the entrance, and gazed at the sleeping miko. He planned on waking her and going to the castle, but as he looked at her, sleeping peacefully, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sat down next her and watched her chest rise, and fall with a steady rhythm. He would wait until she was awake.

He didn't have to wait too long. About a half-hour later, she began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly then she stretched as much as the bandages on her abdomen and wrist would allow. She turned her attention to the demon lord sitting cross-legged next to her. Then, she gave him a warm smile that almost stopped his heart. Then, He did something that he didn't intend to, but didn't exactly regret afterwards. He returned her smile. It was a small smile, but it was enough for her.

She marveled at his smile for a moment, but then she remembered ware she was going. "When are we leaving? I wanna see the castle bad!" Sesshomaru smiled again at this, and said " I'm glade you're exited about coming to my home, as to answer your question of when were going, whenever you're ready." She smiled then reached into her pack, extracting a blue kimono with lavender and red flowers on it, and a red sash. "Could you turn around so I can change?" Sesshomaru turned his body away from the miko so she could change. Good thing too, that little green skirt was not only indecent, but it was starting to give him ideas.

**Thanks to everyone who sent me responses! I love you guys! (Except you little green people, you suck!) gimme more responses god damn it people I love em! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… are you proud of yourselves you little green people! You made me cry! ;(

**Authors note: Hi peoples! I think I'll start a new fanfic after I'm finished with this one, something with Harry Potter in it! I've always wanted tocombine the world of H.P with Inuyasha! Or, for you southerners, such as myself, something with the dukes of Hazard! (Kagome as Daisy Duke of course, I'm really creative, i can think of something!) Tell me what you think, should I or shouldn't I? If you think I shouldn't, tell me what you would like me to write my next Inu fanfic about! I aim to please my readers! (Just so you know, I love SessyKags, but hate Kikyo!) **

With Inuyasha and kikyo back at camp:

"Inuyasha, I'm not happy." Whispered Kikyo. She was cuddling with Inuyasha in a tree a few minuets away from camp. "Why is that my love? I'd do anything to please you." She looked up hopefully and said

"Anything my love?"

"Yes, anything that is possible, and then some!"

"I am no longer satisfied with being un-dead, I want to be alive!"

"You want me to kill Kagome to get your soul back?"

"Yes, that is truly what I want."

"Then you shall get your wish, only, let us wait until the jewel is complete, the others will abandon us as soon as they get wind of my deed, and we could still use their help."

"But the fox kit, may I keep him? He's so cute and it would rip _her_ heart for him to call _me_ mother!"

"Yes, you may have him, you may have anything you want."

"Kagome as you know is residing with your brother, we will have to try vary hard to get in his castle."

"I will make it happen."

Kikyo squealed with delight and through her arms around his neck, and Inuyasha could no longer contain himself. He shoved her roughly to the ground, and took her right their on the ground under the tree. (Ewww! Necrophilia!)

The others knew nothing of this plan of course. In fact, the little fox cried silent tears, wishing desperately for his mother to sleep next to him. Kikyo had tried even before she asked Inuyasha to get the kitsune to call her mom. The little fox was disgusted. He for one would never abandon his mother, not for Kikyo, not for Inuyasha, not for anyone! He wanted so desperately for his mom to come for him! He would be miserable until then, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

On the cloud:

Sesshomaru held Kagome close to his side as they soared on his cloud. Kagome hid her face in his chest; hardly able to look down for fear she would fall. Sesshomaru had no intention of letting her fall, though he gave her no reinsurance, for fear that she would gain more confidence and stop clinging to him. If she did that… well lets just say _somebody _would not like that at all!

The sun was setting just as the demon lord landed safely on the ground inside the castle gate. He looked down to discover that Kagome had fallen asleep in his embrace. He grinned on the inside, for this was the second time she had done that. He carefully separated her body from his, and the sudden cold woke her with a start.

Kagome, remembering ware she was, smiled up at the Yuki lord, who said, "You my dear, are obviously in need o a good nights sleep. Come, I'll show you to your room." She nodded… and yawned at the same time, then followed the Lord into his domain. She stood in awe at the large doors in front of the castle.

Ok people, I'm a gunna pause right their. You see, in all of the story's with Sesshomaru's castle, he takes her up stairs and shows her the big o'l fancy room she'll be staying in and theirs lots of kimonos and bla, bla, bla. We know that always happens… it's a given. So I'm going to spare you and me some time and skip to 'good night.'

She climbed into the huge bed, yawned and said "Good night Sesshomaru-sama." He smiled as he turned to leave but stopped at the door and said, "I will send you a servant to help you dress and-." "No."

"No what?"

"Don't want a servant."

"Kagome, even I have a personal servant-."

"Don't care, don't want one. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself."

"Kago-."

"Good _night_ Lord Sesshomaru."

It was obvious he wasn't winning this fight, so he sighed and said "Good night Kagome." And walked out of the room, closing the door after him.

'_Wow. He seems different than froe the last we meet.' _

'_Perhaps he likes you!' _

'_NO…really, you think?' _

'_Oh yes! It's so obvious! You know how guys are, so annoyingly stubborn about their feelings!' _

'_Now the question is, do I like him?' _

'_Uh duh! You know you always catch yourself thinking dirty thoughts, looking at his biceps, staring at his-' _

'_Ok! Yeah I know I've got the hots for him! But still, he's like… Lord of the ice or something! It wouldn't work out!' _

'_You tell yourself all the time not to judge people! He took in the little girl! How can anyone with an iced-over heart take in an orphan!' _

'_Ok so maybe your right. But he sill has at least a thin layer of ice around him that'll need melting!' _

'_Your just the person to do it to!' _

' _Maybe…' _

The next morning, Kagome leaped out of bed, her wounds almost fully healed. She sifted through her closet of kimonos, and picked out a red one with black designs. She tossed it on after a quick bath in the spring that was connected to her room, and then went down the long flight of stairs down to the kitchen to stir up a bit of trouble fun!

"MASTER! Master! There is trouble in the kitchen!" Shouted a vary annoyed little cat demon. Sesshomaru looked up from his paper work that was lying on his desk, sighed and flew down to the kitchen. There, what the demon considered trouble, he considered hilarious!

Kagome was stirring a bowl full of something in her arms, with one foot on the ground, and the other foot was in the chest of a mouse demon, which was desperately trying to take her precious bowl away, and failing miserably, for Kagome kept putting her foot up whenever he tried to snatch it away!

"Let me do it!" Shouted Kagome. (In a vary Stuart like way, for those of us who watch **mad T.V.**)

"My lady, please! The master will have my head if he sees his guest cooking!" And with that, he tried to lunge at the bowl, but was stopped by Kagome's foot once again.

"Don't! I wanna do it!"

"My lady, please!"

"God damn you, I said NO! Just let me do it!"

"Yes, if it pleases her just let her do it." Said Sesshomaru in a vary amused voice.

"HA!" Said Kagome triumphantly as she yanked her foot away so fast, the mouse demon fell and sprawled out on the floor, as she continued stirring the contents of her bowl. "I told you to just let me do it!" She said rushing over to the counter to do something else. She loved to cook, even if she made a bigger mess than she was worth!

All Sesshomaru could do at this point was try his hardest to keep a strait face, because if he didn't he would have burst out laughing! Just as he was about to give in, a little girl bounced into the kitchen. She rushed passed Sesshomaru, and landed on Kagome's leg. Kagome looked down, put her bowl on the counter, and then picked up the girl.

"Hello Rin." Said Kagome. "How are you this fine day!" Rin smiled a toothy smile and said "Rin knew Sesshomaru-sama would find Rin a mommy one of these days!" Kagome smiled at the young child warmly… then the smile dropped from her face as she remembered her son. Sesshomaru smelled worry and sadness drape over her like a sheet. He decided to ease her stressed self. "Kagome, tomorrow, you will see your friends and collect other… things you will require.

That made her smile again. "Now, you and Rin go out to the garden, after all, she needs to stretch her legs." Kagome walked out the door, but not without giving him one last glance, a quick glance, but a glance that said a lot. It didn't say I love you exactly, it said something more like 'you are most _definitely_ growing on me.'

**I think I will cut it off right hear. I want all my viewers to know that you may ask me questions about my fanfic, (Just maybe I'll give you hints as to what I'm up too!) Or, maybe you have questions about Inuyasha the series, and yes, I will most likely be able to answer them. (I AM OBSESSED WITH INUYASHA!) thank you to all my readers! You are the resions I go through all this trouble to write fanfics!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… I think I'd like to be alone now… 

**Authors note: Hello my readers! YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ! YOU ARE NOT RESPONDING IN A WAY THAT IS HELPING! Not that I don't appreciate your praise, but still… you need to tell me what you want me to write about! (Visit the authors' note on my last two chaps.)**

**Oh, and to answer your question 1kenshinlover, I believe that with Kagome's heart, they could most certainly have a chance, as for your other question about the series… I'm afraid you'll have to wait because the ending of the series is not yet made in English, ONLY JAPANISE! AND SINCE MY MOTHER REFUSES TO BUY ME ANYTHING IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE I'M AFRAID YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN… DAMN IT TO HELL AND BACK!... Ok… better now.**

**I hope that cleared things up a bit. Tell me what you little green people want from me! Oh, and just so you know Li Yeung, little green people are the people who live inside my head and tell me to do bad things… anyway, also thanks to Crutches the Magic Hippie, who has given me some useful constructive criticism, (Though not all of it was appreciated…) ok, hear is another chapter!**

Chapter: 6

After Kagome stepped outside with Rin, Sesshomaru decided now was the perfect time to get some work done. He sat down at his desk and stared down at his paper work, then, stared out the window, and saw a perfect cloudless day. Then, he heard giggles. He walked over to his window, and looked out to his garden ware Rin was playing tag with Kagome, who was up a tree, and sticking her tongue out at Rin. He had to smile at this; after all, his heart was indeed melting under the intense warmness of the miko.

Outside, Kagome was up her tree, teasing Rin. "Come down! That isn't fair!" Giggled a happy Rin. "Well! I have never been so insulted in my life! How dare you accuse me of not playing fair!" Kagome said with fake anger, then she leaped from her tree, soaring over Rin's head, landed smoothly on the ground, and then continued the chase around the garden.

After what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru stepped out of his castle to call the two exhausted girls in for dinner. "Come now both of you! We have company tonight and you two need to dress!" He said with an annoyed tone. "Is it them icky old lords and their ladies? Their so stuck up lord Sesshomaru, Rin don't like them." Rin pouted. "Me either." He grumbled as he went inside.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" He turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. " What is it Kagome?" He said with a questionable look upon his face. " You gave me my life back and a place to live, and I think I should give you something, that I took of yours such as your…your … arm" She reached over quickly and grabbed his right shoulder and with a flash of pink light, Sesshomaru felt an immense amount of pain in his right arm but it was gone in a second…when he looked down his arm as there. And with that she turned back to Rin, because words were not needed and Sesshomaru went back into the castle with the most prominate smile he has allowed him self to wear yet.

Kagome scooped up Rin in her arms and carried her to her bedroom. "Oh! This kimono is so cute! You should wear it Rin!" Exclaimed Kagome as she gently pulled a little yellow and gold kimono out of Rin's closet. Rin looked at it with interest and said, " Yes, I think I like it, but I still don't wanna go eat with the nasty lords, they don't pay any attention to Rin." "Well, Rin, I will be there to pay attention to you this time." Rin smiled a very toothy smile at Kagome, and with that down to Kagome's room. In there Kagome pulled on a Black and gold kimono, combed her hair, and all that good stuff.

They quickly made they're way into the dining room, where six royals were chatting and sitting at a very long, very elegant table, which had a great dog demon carved in the center. Before anyone had noticed Kagome and Rin had entered the room, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru, who was sitting at the end, looked very annoyed, but when he, as well as the others saw that they had entered his facial featured relaxed noticeably. The Lord of the East was sitting next to Sesshomaru, He was a man in his twenty's, Medium length golden blond hair, Bright teal eyes, and Good looking. As Kagome entered the room he felt as if his heart was ready to jump out of his chest and he felt his pant get tight.

Next to him were the lord of the south and his lady. This lord was in his thirties, had sea green short hair, gray eyes, and was heavy set, as he looked at Kagome he just smiled a warm smile. His lady was in her teens, she had purple curly hair that went past her butt, bright baby blue eyes, and she was very quiet. As she looked at Kagome she thought that she was Sesshomaru man so she felt a slight tinge of jealousy and gave a look of the deepest loathing. No one knew it but she would give anything to be Sesshomaru's lady, but he had rejected her so she turned to the second most powerful man she could think of, her current husband.

On the other side of Sesshomaru, and two seats down sat the lord of the North and his lady. He was in his forties, had green eyes, and Dark blue waist length hair. He didn't like Kagome, not because of anything in particular; He just didn't like anyone, not even his wife all that much either. His lady was in her thirties, had long pale pink hair and white eyes. As she looked at Kagome, she was reminded of her late daughter, Hana.

" Ah, Kagome, Rin why don't you come sit down, diner will be served momentarily," says Sesshomaru with intense gratefulness that they were here with him. As they made they're way to their seats, Rin quietly whispered to Kagome "I don't like being here with them, lady Sumie is always mean to Rin." " I know but just be polite a ignore any rude comments or remarks she may make." Kagome whispered back thinking of her son, Shippo, who would always say that Inuyasha was always rude to him.

When they sat down Sesshomaru introduced them to the lord and their ladies " Everyone these two lovely lady's are Kagome and Rin." They all nodded in unison. " Kagome, Rin this Lord Kaemon, lord of the east. Next to him are Lord Yoshida and his Lady Sumie. He rules the south" " Hello." Kagome said ever so sweetly trying to make a good impression towards them. " That's Lord Bunjiro and his Lady Hisako. He's lord of the North." Continued Sesshomaru " Nice to meet you." Kagome replied in the same sweetness.

Just then several servants entered the room holding several platters of food, the servants put the food down in a very particular order. As the servants walked away the lords and ladies served up some food to them selves and conversed upon each other. " Lord Kaemon, How are your lands?" Sesshomaru asked in curiosity " Not so well for as I haven't found a lady to marry, and villagers have been asking for such things I don't have." Replied Lord Kaemon. "How's the weather in the east?" asked Kagome " Its absolutely beautiful just like you" " Um thank you." Kagome said nervously.

On the other side of the table Lady Sumie was talking to Lady Hisako about Kagome: " Do you think that she is Sesshomaru's lady now?" Lady Sumie asked Lady Hisako "I doubt it but still demon lords have chosen mortals to rule by their side in the past, But why do you ask to you like him or something?" " No why did you even think of something so outrageous" Yelled Lady Sumie as her husband tried to play with her hair " I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY HAIR YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT" " I like it when people touch my hair "chirped Kagome (both Sesshomaru and lord Kaemon noted that mentally) Kagome sat, eating very slowly because she was nervous as Rin on the other hand was downing her food so she could leave the table. " Rin stop shoveling food in your mouth like that." Kagome whispered so no one else could here her. Rin immediately began eating slowly; taking bites only when Kagome did, and eating what Kagome did, (She was more interested in pleasing Kagome than she was in leaving the table.) "So how is your land, Lord Bunjiro?" Asked Lord Yoshida. " Fairly well, How about you?" The lord replied. "Well I have a problem with the water goddess, she keeps threatening to flood my lands."

"Kagome, have I told you that you are one of the most beautiful Ladies I've seen." Lord Kaemon told Kagome with a smirk on his face. "Thank you Lord Kaemon." She replied. Lord Bunjiro Announces that he would like to have a cup of sake, Sesshomaru said That a cup of sake would taste better outside and that his garden would be the perfect spot. When they reached the garden Kagome and Rin went and played in the moonlight, for Kagome doesn't drink and wouldn't allow Rin to either. " Any alcohol what so ever in my system will make me sick and Rin is far to young to be drinking." Kagome had said before running off to play with Rin.

" Sorry about my outburst in the dining room, I just hate when he touches me like that." Lady Sumie said to Sesshomaru " Um yeah its ok" Sesshomaru replied back as he gazed off watching Kagome toss Rin into the air only to catch her in an motherly embrace. As he watched this he couldn't help but feel as if he were watching his wife and child, He scolded himself for thinking such things, He was demon lord and he refused to take the same path his father did. Lady Sumie was irritated by the fact that he wasn't paying attention to her but to Kagome.

" Sesshomaru are you listening to me," Said a very irritated Lady Sumie. Sesshomaru with a great effort tore his eyes away from Kagome and said " I apologies, did you say something?" " Sesshomaru I don't understand why you refused me when I asked to be your lady." She asked him. " Hey look I didn't take you to be my lady because I think you're a stuck up snob who doesn't like anything or anyone." He replied heavily upset. They continued to argue about that subject for seemed to be forever until Lady Sumie saw Kagome going to the castle. " Sesshomaru I'm going to take Rin to bed for she is getting tired." Kagome said as she picked up Rin and walked toward the castle. " Ok, I'll talk to you later." He said in reply. "Hold on I would like to have a word with you, Kagome." Yelled Lady Sumie from behind Sesshomaru.

When Lady Sumie caught up to her she said, " You better stay away from Sesshomaru, or else I will relieve you of your life." And with that she walked away with her nose high in the air. When Kagome reached Rin's room, which was right below Sesshomaru's room and over looked the garden, Kagome found a sleeping kimono for Rin to wear to sleep. "Rin, Would you like to sleep in this, Darling?" Kagome asked Rin. "Yes, and will Kagome stay with Rin, until Rin falls asleep?" Rin asked with a tired face while pulling the purple sleeping kimono over her head. Kagome tucked Rin into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She walked over to the window and watched the Lords and their ladies go into the castle to go to bed, But Sesshomaru took off in the opposite direction, out of his garden and toward the woods.

With Rin fast asleep, Kagome was completely curious as to what Sesshomaru was up to so she went to catch up to him. "Sesshomaru, Wait up." She yelled as she opened the doors of the castle. He turned with an aggressive look on his face, but he softened when he saw it was Kagome, and not lady Sumie. "Kagome, why are you still up? I thought you would be fast asleep by now…" He said giving her a questioning look. "I was wondering what you were doing out here all alone." Said Kagome with a concern that Sesshomaru hadn't heard for years… no one had ever cared enough…

"I was just about to go for a much needed run in the woods in my demon animal form … the lords and their ladies… especially lady Sumie, always makes my blood boil." He said. Kagome looked disappointed. "Oh… I'll let you get to it then…" She turned to leave, but Sesshomaru quickly said, "Come with me?" She turned around and said, "I wish desperately that I could but there is also no way I could keep up-" "Oh but you can!" Sesshomaru said, digging in his kimono for something, and then found it.

He held up the most beautiful, but most simple necklace she had ever seen. It was on a long white-gold chain, and had a golden- yellow teardrop shaped stone. "Every person has a hidden animal inside of them, a animal that they can be compared to. Being a Miko, you are able to harness your hidden power and take the form of your inner animal. That inner animal can very well keep up with me, if it is the right kind. But I have noticed that you spend almost all of your time practicing archery, and no time practicing your form taking. I have come to the conclusion you had no idea that you could do such things. This necklace will help you harness your abilities, even if you are out of practice." He added gently, as not to hurt her feelings.

"Really?" She said with a shimmer in her eyes. He nodded to her, and then slipped the necklace over her head. The change began immediately. There is no way to describe what it felt like, except to say that she felt as though ever ounce of her that was unneeded simply was replaced. Every ounce of fat was replaced by three times as much muscle, her bones were placed in a way so that they could be of more use, her easy-to-bruise-and-tear skin was covered with a thick protective coat of orange and black fur, her nails grew long and sharp, her teeth did the same. Her ears grew pointed and sensitive, her eyes grew golden and perceptive, and her clothes melted into her body, saving them for when she turned back, all of it happened at once, and it created a feeling that couldn't be described.

Sesshomaru studied her. _" In all my years I've never seen such a cat."_ He said mentally, channeling his thoughts to her brain. _"Wow, this is cool, its like mind reading… anyways, what do I look like!" _She thought excitedly. _"Giant orange feline with black stripes… vary slender."_ He said through thoughts _"Oh! I must be a tiger! My favorite big cat as a matter of fact!"_ She thought happily, looking at her clawed and stripped paws _"Well, shall we see how fast your feline self is?" _She looked up to see a dog demon, about one head taller than her cat form, (Yes, in my story, that is howbig he is in dog form!) white from head to toe, except for a purple crescent moon on his forehead. The longer parts of his fur were curled slightly, and his tail was wrapped around his torso and shoulder.

She smiled mischievously at him, and then took off into the woods. Sesshomaru had no problem catching up to her, but then she put on another burst of speed that sent her at least six feet ahead. They soared over boulders and tree roots, weaved through bushes, tree trunks and other such obstacles. She always stayed ahead of him, but let him close enough for him to almost touch her tail… fireflies illuminated their surroundings splendidly, giving them both an angelic glow. Soon, they were both going at full speed. She was always so close… he could almost feel her tail brush against his face…

Then, for some reason, she slowed down a bit… just enough for him to catch her! Sesshomaru leaped upon her back, causing them to gently tumble down, into a treeless valley. Then, play began. They tumbled together for a moment, and then separated. Kagome leapt at him with a snarl. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought she was angry, but her bite fell deliberately short. She leaped away about twelve feet, and then pawed the ground playfully. Realizing her game, he leaped at her with a swipe of a velvet-covered paw, once again, falling just short of her black nose.

Their play lasted an hour at the least. Play fighting, leaping, running and chasing. For an hour, just one hour, they truly let their souls free. Sesshomaru had no more worries about lady Sumie, Rin or Jaken. No worries about his lordly duties or being lord at all for that matter. All that mattered now was him, Kagome, and their play.

Kagome was also worry free. She had no thought of the traitor Inuyasha, no thought of her suicide attempt or of any of her other sorrows. All that mattered now was that her and Sesshomaru kept playing, for if they left each other, all of the bad thoughts and memories would once again attempt to destroy her.

Then, they stopped. Kagome had missed a step, causing him and her to once again, tumble. The necklace to slip off her neck, and fall into her hand, witch had returned too normal along with the rest of her. She was exhausted, so she lay there on her back, panting deeply, but with a smile. Sesshomaru saw this and turned back into his other form as well. He rested beside her, and looked into her stunning, multi-colored eyes. Kagome shifted so her head lay on his chest

"_So, this is what it feels like, to be truly happy." _Thought Kagome.

"_Yes, it is truly a wonderful feeling isn't it?" _Replied Sesshomaru.

" _The most wonderful feeling in the world. But we can still hear each other's thoughts. Why?" _

"_I do not know, and I do not want to question it. My mind and spirit are at complete peace now, and I have no desire to end it so soon." _He whispered as he ran his fingers through her raven hair and stared at the full moon. "_If only this moment could never end… then everything about everything would be absolutely perfect…" _Their minds thought in unison

**Ok people, it is now 2:00 in the morning. I would like to give a special thanks to my vary close friend, blueheartedangel86000, who helped me write this chapter by staying up with me, and will be writing the sequel to this if we decide to make one. Now, to all you people who have been telling me my chapters are too short… HA! This is my longest chapter yet! Like I said above, please tell me what you all want me to write about when I start a new fanfic! If you want any more stories out of me you better tell me what the hell you little greenpeople want to see! By the way, next chapter lets just say you all will experience just what a mother will do to get her baby back! MWAHAHAHAHA! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own lady Hisaka! She is mine, I saw her first, you little green people cannot have her!

**Authors' note: ok, guys, I'm not getting a lot of reviews and its making me feel depressed…also, you all haven't been giving me many ideas! But thank you to the person who gave me the idea about lady Sumie, I will use a revised version of it next chapter! You all need to tell me what you want me to write or I will not write another one! Ok, lets see what Kagome and Sesshomaru are up to! **

**Chapter 7 **

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Just before dawn, Kagome and Sesshomaru left their spot in the forest, and walked hand in hand back to the castle. Sesshomaru took it upon himself to walk Kagome up the stares and to her door. Before She had a chance to enter her room Sesshomaru grabbed her arm gently and said "We must do that again sometime." Kagome smiled and agreed, and before she knew it, he had pulled her into a kiss.

It wasn't a _deep_ kiss as Sesshomaru's had all been before. No, this one was better. It was long, passionate, sweet, and innocent all at the same time. Their mouths remained closed throughout the whole kiss, but it was still a kiss that held so much meaning, it was _"Exactly what a first kiss should be." _Sesshomaru thought as she returned the kiss. They pulled away, said their good nights, and slept, one dreaming of the other.

Now, don't thin k their little 'run in the woods' went unnoticed. Lady Hisako sat at the window in the bedroom Sesshomaru had let them stay in and watched the two run off into the woods(The visits always lasted about three days, since they have such important things to discuss.)_ "Now, why can't my jackass of a husband do anything like that? How romantic!"_ She thought, almost going into tears. She decided to go to bed and not say anything about what she saw.

The next morning went without incident, however, Kagome and Sesshomaru were noticeably closer. They never missed a chance to stand by one another, or to make small talk. They never allowed a chance to be together pass by without taking advantage of it_. "They are truly becoming closer."_ Thought lady Hisako as She watched Kagome and Sesshomaru walk in the garden while the Rin played.

"Kagome, we must now leave if we want to get to your friends before the afternoon comes along." He told Kagome before she could get caught up in a game of tag with Rin and become distracted. "I was also thinking that you are most certainly missing the fox child, and if you are, he could stay hear an-," He couldn't say another word before Kagome flew into him, embracing him in a hug. "Yes! Lets go get him right now! Oh Sesshomaru, you have no idea what this means to me! He is practically my son!" She cried happily. "Say no mare Kagome, we leave now… JAKEN!" He called out to his servant. The toad flew out of the castle doors and stood at his master's feet. "Yes my lord?" Said the little demon.

"You will watch Rin while Kagome and myself are away." He commanded. the toad couldn't take it any more! "But my Lord! That little beast is not worthy to have me ah her-" Sesshomaru would have stricken him for speaking such things agents Rin, but Kagome got their first. "YOU UGLY LITTLE TOAD! IF YOU EVER SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT HER AGAIN, THEN THEY WONT EVEN FIND YOUR SHADOW!" She clobbered the toad several times over the head with his own staff. Though no one knew it, Kagome was especially sensitive to thoughts kind of remarks. Inuyasha had treated her so badly, calling her 'wench' and 'bitch' and every other foul name, lowering her self-esteem and leaving her emotionally scared for life. No one, but no one would do that to poor little Rin!

When she was done, she said, "Now, Rin you tell me if this toad gives you trouble, we'll be back soon." And with that, She turned to Sesshomaru. He decided he would spare the toad his wrath… Kagome's punishment had most certainly been sufficient! He wrapped his tail around her waist, and then his own. (Perhaps a little bit tighter than he did the first time) Then they were off on his cloud, soaring over the forest that Sesshomaru had herd that Inuyasha and his friends were residing.

Kagome was humming 'complicated' gently as the wind brushed through her hair. She was gently smoothing the fur on his tail. Her gentle care was enough to send shiver down his spine. Then, without warning she said "Sesshomaru? What did that kiss last night mean exactly?" Sesshomaru had been thinking about nothing else all day. He gently said "Kagome, I am a demon lord and-" "And you can't risk your reputation on me." She said understandingly. "Kagome I'm so sor-." "Don't worry. I understand. After all, I'm not nearly pretty enough to be your lady, and you being with me wouldn't be varying becoming. But don't worry, I'm already used to that kind of rejection."

The words themselves tugged at his heart, but the look on her face made him sick with himself. She actually looked like she was used to this type of thing! Like She had already been through this time and time again and it was nothing new!

"_Sesshomaru, what have you done?"_ Whispered his conscience disgustedly.

"I know! But I had no other option!" He protested.

"_You just absolutely had to put the opinion of the lords and their ladies' over the emotions of the woman you **know** you love?" _It hissed.

"_I'm going to ignore you now…" _He said.

"_You do that… but you know, I'll always come back." _

Kagome's feelings were terribly hurt, but all in all, it didn't feel like anything new. She knew how to deal with rejection. God only knows she's a professional! She was angry with herself for thinking that the world would allow her to love. She knew after all that happened with Inuyasha that she wasn't allowed to love. It was never meant to be. Now, she was certain of it.

They were both pulled from their thoughts as they herd yelling coming from about a mile ahead. They quickly descended to the area witch the commotion came from. They landed a few yards short of the scene, completely covered by trees and brush… Kikyo was hitting Shippo! She had him by the arm and was delivering blows with a closed fist! Sango and Miroku both looked somber and depressed. If they did anything to help, they would answer to Inuyasha, when he got back from gathering firewood at the opposite end of the forest.

"You will call me mother fox! I do not care what you think, your Kagome is too afraid of me to come for you!" She snapped at the fox kit as she continued punishing him soundly. "SHE WILL COME!" Shippo managed to howl. Kagome could take no more of this. She slowly walked out from behind the bushes. Sesshomaru understood that she needed to do this, so he remained covered, masking his aura.

Kagome walked behind Kikyo, and when she was about two-arm lengths away, she said as comely, but bitterly, "What do you think your doing?" Kikyo stopped in her tracks, took the fox into her arms and held him close to her chest. When he heard Kagome's voice he began to wriggle and squirm, trying ever so desperately to get to her. Kikyo slowly turned around, and hissed "And just what would you want?" MY SON!" Kagome snapped back angrily, but keeping a calm look on her face that made Sesshomaru proud.

Kikyo held the kit tighter, almost choking him. "I'm afraid I have taken a liking to him, you'll have to leave now, for he isn't your son any longer." Sango and Miroku were ecstatic about their friend's appearance, but couldn't exactly get involved, this was something they were going to have to duke out. Shippo at this point was screaming at the top of his little lungs "KAGOME, NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! TAKE ME WITH YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME HEAR!" "Hush Shippo, why do you think I came back?" Kagome said to the fox kit.

"Leave now you little pest, unless you want a battle!" She threatened, not expecting her to say what she was about to say. "Ok, you'll have to explain the rules to me, but I'm sure I'll do fine." Kikyo laughed, "Fine then, we will battle in our animal forms, last one breathing keeps the child… you can take animal form right?" Said Kikyo in a snotty voice, again not expecting the answer she received. "Yes I can!" Said Kagome comely still.

This made Sesshomaru nervous. Kagome had given him the necklace back… and she had never transformed on her own before. But the little miko had a new fire in her eyes. She would come out victorious, or be destroyed trying, for She now knew she would never leave this camp without her son. Kikyo tossed the little fox aside, who ran out of the way, sensing the on coming battle. Kikyo backed away a few steps, and with a flash, she was in her animal form. As you well know, Kagome had never done this before alone, but that didn't stop her, didn't even slow her down. The life of her child was on the line; nothing would stand in her way! Not even the impossible!

Kagome concentrated with all her might, remembering what it felt like turning into the animal that lay dormant in her chest, remembering how all of the weak parts of her body were replaced with better parts, how her frail skin grew a protective coat of hair, how her ears and eyes became more prospective… it took her a moment to realize that she wasn't only remembering, she was morphing on her own! When she was finished morphing, she looked took in the look on the tiger Kikyo's face, witch was complete and utter surprise! She obviously didn't believe Kagome when she said she was familiar with her animal halve, and she would regret it!

Kagome was not the first to make a move. She was not so stupid. Kikyo however, was that stupid. She flung herself at Kagome with all her strength, only to run into empty air. Kagome was extremely fast. Her mind was buzzing with battle tactics she didn't remember learning, but knew by raw instinct. Not the instinct of a tiger, but the instinct of a pissed off mother. Kikyo never stood a chance. Kagome quickly turned on her opponent, and pounced on her back. She shredded Kikyo's ear to ribbons quicker than you can say holy shit! But was Kagome done? No stupid! Kagome raked Kikyo's back with her razor blade claws, causing Kikyo to yowl in pain, just like a house cat! There was a tremendous snarl and spitting sound, and Kagome had Kikyo pinned to the ground!

Kikyo was an experienced fighter though, and she fought back. Kikyo slashed Kagome down the side her neck, forcing her to leap off of Kikyo with a snarl of indignation. It didn't hit a vain or anything, so Kagome was still ready to fight! She sprang back upon Kikyo, who was hurt already, and ripped her shoulder, all the way to the bone! Kagome was done playing. She leaped off of Kikyo's back, and sunk her teeth into her throat, cutting off her air supply. Kikyo struggled desperately agents Kagome, without any luck. Kikyo soon went limp in Kagome's jaws, giving up the struggle. Kagome dropped Kikyo onto the dirt just before she would have passed out. Kikyo looked up into her reincarnations face. "Kikyo, you ever touch my son again, I will kill you." With that Kagome turned back into her human self.

Shippo, who had seen all of this, ran into Kagome's arms and snuggled into her chest. "Momma! I knew you'd come for me, I knew it!" Sango and Miroku, who had been pacing the battle scene this whole time looking for a way to help, ran up to Kagome as well. "Kagome-chan! You had us so worried!" cried Sango. "where is Sesshomaru?" asked Sango. "Waiting for me behind those trees, he didn't want to cause a commotion. I'm leaving now guys. Long goodbyes make me cry."

**Ok people, so ends another chapter of two ways out! I really want you guys to review and please read the top part of this chapter again! I need your comments and ideas! They are the stuff that keeps me going! Oh, and one reviewer asked what my favorite t-shirt quote was. "I do not suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!" Tell me what you favorite quote is! (Along with ideas please!) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I do however own Kagome's eye colors and Sesshomaru's right arm! (Sesshomaru's right arm is mine! Saying it gives me shivers!)

**Authors note: Wow you guys, thanks! I rely appreciate your criticism and spell checks! And special thanks to all you who gave me ideas! Though, I still need more… I have decided to write another fan fic only if I get 100 reviews by the end of this story! So, please send more… and please don't let the little green stop you! They might tell you some bad things about me, but none of it is true! They just don't want you to review! **

**Ok, lets see what our friends are doing now… **

Kagome walked over to ware Sesshomaru was waiting without another look at Sango and Miroku. She knew she would never see them again. Shippo happily snuggled into his mother's arms as she walked over to Sesshomaru. He would usually be terrified of Sesshomaru, but if his mother thought he was safe to be around, so did Shippo.

The flight home was shorter than the flight their. No one said a word the whole time. Kagome may have been able to brush Sesshomaru's harsh words off, thanks to all the training Inuyasha gave her, but Sesshomaru himself couldn't. He knew he was in love with the young miko, and she was in love with him, but he couldn't allow it to be shown. He was a youkai lord; He would lose all respect if he were to let his feelings for her run wild. His lands had to come before him and his emotions… but would he let his lands come before Kagome? As he pondered on this, Kagome squealed "Look Shippo! That's Sesshomaru-sama's castle!"

The words Sesshomaru-_sama_ hit him hard. He didn't want her to address him like he was superior… he wanted her to address him with a more loving manor… but it was better that she didn't. Her saying this meant she truly knew it could never work between them. He didn't like the feeling, but he ignored them as he descended into his garden. The moment they landed, a bouncing little ball of energy attached itself to Kagome's leg. "YOU LEFT MEEEEEEE!" Howled a distraught Rin. Kagome knew how to take care of this.

Kagome set Shippo on the ground next to Rin and Rin quickly quieted down and stared at Shippo. Her eyes narrowed in a menacing way, then she said slowly, "You wanna play tag?" Shippo smiled at this and took off running. Rin lost all of her malice and ran after Shippo, laughing nonetheless. Kagome smiled at her own cleverness, and then turned to Sesshomaru, who had let some amusement seep through his cold mask. She smiled at him and said with a hint of weariness "Rin should be good and tired tonight. Shippo too." Kagome inclined her head to Sesshomaru, and then walked off after her children. Sesshomaru hated himself. He hated the royals, He hated his position as ruler of the western lands and, he hated Kagome for making him have all of these different and tiresome bloody emotions! No, wait. He didn't hate Kagome. He loved her, and loved her dearly! No matter how many times he tolled himself otherwise, he couldn't convince his heart... and it didn't take him long to discover he never would be able too.

Kagome went inside after a long day of chasing Rin and Shippo. The sun was about a halve hour away from setting, and that meant it was time for bed for the little ones. Kagome carried Rin to her room, and then with Shippo sleeping in her arms, walked to her own room. This was Shippo's first night in the castle, so he would spend it with her, to make it more comfortable for him.

As she walked down the hall, she saw lord Kaemon walking toward her with a smile. Lord Kaemon made Kagome nervous… the way he looked at her was almost enough to make her run. She swallowed her fear and returned his smile. He made no comment to her about Shippo, but simply walked passed her. But, as Kagome walked on, she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. Being a priestess made her senses sharper and she knew he was watching her walk down the hall. She suddenly became conscious to the fact that her kimono was a little short…

She finally reached her room! She looked down into her arms, and saw a little fox kit wide-awake and bright eyed! He smiled at her, and then leaped out of her arms. "Is this your room mamma? I like it! I wanna sleep in hear too please, please, please!" He howled at her "Of course my darling! I wouldn't have it any other way!" She said. "There are some hot springs connected to this room if you wanna take a look." Shippo ran across the room and diapered into the room that held the hot spring, and closed the door behind him. Kagome slipped into a sleeping kimono, blew out all the candles in her room but one, and sprawled out on her bed. Shippo would climb in when he was done looking at the springs. (He had never seen an indoor one.) She moaned gently and turned to face the window that faced opposite the door.

Kagome was in a light sleep, so she had no idea she was being watched. Lord Kaemon watched Kagome through a crack in her door. _"Her sleeping kimono is wonderfully reviling!" _He thought to himself. _"Sesshomaru does not care for humans, so he wont have any problems with me having a little fun with her before my departure. It might even be enjoyable for her…" _The lord let himself into her room. He gently laid the shirt of his kimono on a nearby chair.

Kagome was now in deep sleep, and was not dreaming anything at all. In an instant, the youkai lord was upon her. Kagome snapped out of her sleep to find Lord Kaemon trying to rip off her sleeping kimono. She brought her knee to his face in an attempt to force him off her. "GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU PERVERTED, DEPRAVED DEM-" He placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. The knee trick hadn't had any affect what so ever on him. They were so caught up in what was happening, that they didn't notice little Shippo had come out of the spring room.

He took one look at what was happening to this mother, and then he slipped out of the room unnoticed by the demon lord and his mother. He had to get help! He couldn't vary well do this alone! He sped down the hall, and came to a halt outside a large door with a great dog demon on the door… Sesshomaru's room! Shippo had no ware else to turn! The fox kit burst through the door, and came face to face with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the fox kit from his desk, asking what this intrusion was about. Shippo's lower lip trembled slightly. Then he howled "MY MOMMA! BAD DEMON MAN!" Well, lets just say Sesshomaru didn't need telling twice! Before the fox finished his sentence, Sesshomaru was out the door and down the hall!

He slammed open the door (Yes! It magically closed! Do I have to explain everything to you little green people!) And was shocked by the scene. Kagome managed to keep the demon lord from taking her, but just barely! The lord was on top of Kagome… his Kagome! And was trying to tie down her hands! Sesshomaru was on him so quick that not even a demon could have blinked an eye! He took the lord by the scruff of the neck, and tossed him out of a continently placed open window. After throwing him, Sesshomaru leaped out after him, and destroyed him soundlessly, so as to not wake the other lords or ladies. After about two seconds, lord Kaemon was just rust on Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru used demon magic to clean up the mess the bastard left on his grass. He didn't need the other lords to know his dark deed.

Now that that was done, he had more pressing matters. He leaped through the window into Kagome's room. The poor miko was extremely embarrassed her scent told him. She was sobbing while pulling on another kimono. She was horribly bruised and hurt. Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms and sat on her bed. There, she completely let herself go. She once again let her grief and sorrow out on his shoulder in the form of tears. Sesshomaru was so distraught over this. _"If only I had let them know… let the whole world know how much I love her… then she wouldn't have hade to go through all this hell… its all my fault! I have to make it right_!" He told himself angrily. He noticed her sobbing had stopped. He laid her on the bed, thinking she had fallen asleep, but her eyes were wide open. He leaned toward her. He prayed she would accept it… it was all he could give her right now… she accepted!

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome with passion on his lips. He licked his lips, begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth gently, and even deepened the kiss. He made absolutely sure none of her mouth was left unexplored, and she took the same precautions with him. Without realizing it, he had straddled her. He deepened the kiss even more. Her kiss now held a hunger. Finally, they had to come up for air. Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes ablaze with passion. She looked like a goddess; bathed in moonlight, hair spread around her shoulders… he did love her, now more than ever! He had to tell her!

"Kagome," He said getting in a sitting position. "Do you love me?" The hunger left her eyes and was replaced with a gentler, softer look. She climbed into his lap and snuggled into his chest. "Yes, more than life itself." She said tenderly. He fingered her hair and whispered, "Good, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one." They both closed their eyes, savoring this moment. "You had better get some rest, you have to keep up with two little ones tomorrow." He said after about fifteen minuets holding her. She smiled brightly. This melted his heart in a whole new way. She was happy, so he was happy.

He stepped out of the room, leaving a happy Kagome in his wake. He walked up to his room; witch now had a sleeping fox kit at its door. He stepped over the fox kit, and then shut the door just loud enough to wake the child. Sesshomaru listed to the little fox scurry down the hall and into his mother's room.

Their was no way Sesshomaru would be getting any work done, so he went to bed. Kagome and Shippo were both soon asleep as well. When they woke, Shippo asked questions about the strange events that happened the previous night. Kagome told him he was only dreaming. He was too young to know of things such as rape. She went about her day as usual, she kept an eye on her children, made sure they were feed and rested. She let the children run about the garden for a while. Kagome was resting on a bench next to a bush. She thought of Sesshomaru. About their passionate kiss, about their unsure future… and about the pair of light brown eyes that were gazing at her from the nearby hedge…

**Cliffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You all hate me now huh! Well, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about not updating for a few days… my mother grounded me for a few days cuz I spent to long online! You can never spend too much time on fan fiction! God I hate you little green people! Oh, and I still need more reviews! I love em' I love em'! Oh, and to Crutches the magic hippie, the voices inside my head wish me to carry out your demise…i'll try andtalk to them for you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… but its not from the lack of trying I assure you!

**Authors note: Guess what you guys? I _had_ a boyfriend! His name is Robbie and he is an asshole! We went out for a while, and then he broke up with me. He is on the football team. All that time on the bench must have deflated his balls or something because he couldn't even brake up with me himself; he had someone do it for him! Damn him! Thanks for the reviews, you all went over 100, last time I checked I had 121! You all rock, keep em coming! You all make me so happy! Oh! And before I forget, what does slash mean? I see it in the summaries sometimes. And what does (AU) mean? I need to know you little green idiots! (NO, not you! I love you! You're my readers!) Ok, back to the eyes in the bush! **

Kagome's eyes never left the eyes in the bush. She slowly, stepped back three steps. She knew whom the eyes belonged too… and at the given moment she wanted nothing to do with the idiot halve-breed! Inuyasha was expecting her to run into his arms and cry happy tears, like he knew she would. After all, this was Kagome! The 'always here when kikyo isn't, always happy to see me Kagome!' Inuyasha thought she would be happy to see him, then he could lure her away from the safety of the castle to do his dirty deed… boy was he wrong! He stepped out of the bush and whispered "Kagome-" "SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! AHHHHHHH HEEEELP!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs!

Before Inuyasha had a chance to blink an eye, Sesshomaru was in the Garden, and had Inuyasha pinned to the ground by the throat "GET OFF OF MY PROPORTY!" He growled. "I'm here to retrieve what's mine idiot! Kagome belongs to me!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up, slammed him against the nearest tree, and hissed menacingly in his fuzzy ear, "Listen mutt face, and listen good! You lost all privilege to this beautiful woman the day you made her attempt suicide! I should kill you right hear ware we stand, but I'm afraid Kagome still harbors pity for you. I will give you a chance to leave me unscratched." Inuyasha snapped back, "Not until I get back what is mine!" Sesshomaru hurled Inuyasha over the fence and yelled after him, "She is unlike any mortal I have ever meet before! She shall never be wasted on dirt such as yourself!" Inuyasha hoped off into the afternoon sun, a not too honorable retreat.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha ran and smiled to himself. Kagome, without another word threw herself into the Lord's arms. He grinned even wider and wrapped his arms around the Miko. She would forever be his and he knew it. He looked toward his castle, and saw a pissed off lady Sumie staring at him out of a window in the highest tower. Kagome was still nestled into Sesshomaru's chest, so she didn't see him curl his lip at lady Sumie, showing her his fangs. (Showing your fangs in the demon world is a warning to stay far, far, far away… actually that kinda applies to all species when Ya think about it.)

"I want a hug too." Shouted a very smiley Rin as Shippo climbed up his mothers left side and snuggled her face. Sesshomaru picked up his young ward, tossed her into the air, and caught her just in time for her shriek of fright, to turn into a fit of giggles. Then, he smiled. Rin smiled back.

Kagome watched this sight in awe. He was twice as beautiful when he was happy and smiling, then when he was hiding behind his cold mask… and he was pretty hot then too!

**Back with Inu-baka and clay whore: **

Inuyasha went back to kikyo empty handed, and she wasn't happy at all. They fought for at least an hour before kikyo turned her heel and stalked off into the forest. Inuyasha was baffled. When Kikyo was alive, him and her were so very much in love. The feelings had been so happy and joyous, but not any more. Even when he was making love to her, there was no real fire, and it wasn't just from the fact that she held no heat inside of her. Inuyasha had to except the fact that he just wasn't in love with Kikyo anymore. But Kagome was a different story. Her body held much warmth. He would return to Kagome after he killed Kikyo, and he would tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted her, and the part about him wanting her would at least be true.

Kagome was snug in her bed, alone. She convinced Shippo to take the empty room next to her so she could sleep in private. (Her sleep wear was a little to reviling for young eyes like his and when he slept in the room she had to sleep in normal clothes and that was uncomfortable.) All the sudden she heard a Bang- bang- bang on her window, she looked over and saw Inuyasha sitting on the windowsill, He didn't look hostile, so she went over, opened the window and said " What are you doing here?" in a whispering voice "Kagome please, Just listen to me. I finally figured that I do not love Kikyo I love you. I don't know how I didn't see it before. I…I killed Kikyo for you" (He really did), "Please come back with me and be one and only love?" Inuyasha said slowly but passionately. For a second Kagome was pulled into his little speech but then snapped out of. " No, Inuyasha. For one after all the shit you put me through, with Kikyo and everything else you've done. And for two after being with your brother, well I might not know what love exactly is, but I do know what it _isn't_." Kagome started to yell but ended in a whisper. Without one last plea Inuyasha jumped from the sill and ran off into the woods thinking, "Damn woman, I will get her back one day, mark my words!"

" Did you mean what you said to my Baka of a brother?" Sesshomaru asked standing at the doorway. "Holy Shit" Kagome gasped, then realized it was Sesshomaru. "Calm down, its ok." "Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yes, I have, I had a dream that you had left and I was… alone, so I came to prove my dream wrong." He said in an embarrassed tone, lowering his eyes to the floor "Well, you know now that I'm not going leave you anytime soon, or ever for that matter" Kagome said as she walked over and draped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He brought his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him. She lifted her head and looked strait up into his eyes.

Usually, two different eyes like Kagome's green and purple ones, were thought of as imperfect, ugly and a disfigurement, but Sesshomaru did not think these things of Kagome, never. She wouldn't be herself without them. Her eyes were like nothing he had ever seen before. Staring into her eyes and losing himself in them could make him feel things he had never felt before in his life. Her eyes held the answerers to every question, any riddle, all thoughts that any living being could ever think of, and more.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair and said gently "What are thinking love?" He smiled and said "Thinking of how I really can't remember a single moment in my life that didn't have you in it." That made Kagome's breath catch in her chest. No one had ever told her something like that, never, and she liked the way it sounded. As she gazed at him, she felt a slight lump in the lord's pants. He obviously didn't know she could feel it, or he didn't care. If you think Sesshomaru was a bit horny, you should have been in Kagome's shoes. She was about to tear the Lords clothes off, when Shippo walked in.

"Mommy, I herd someone banging on a window." "SHIPPO! You know better than to be walking around at night!" Kagome hissed at Shippo as she pushed him out the door. "You should be asleep. Do not let me find you wondering around at night again! You do and I'll ground you too your room and-" She slammed the door shut, and Sesshomaru had enough time to utter " Holly crap-" Before Kagome rammed into him, and knocked him onto her bed. **(I wish it were me straddling Sesshy insted of Kags!)**

**Authors note: Ok guys I know its short, but I'm really feeling depressed. I went to homecoming dance without a date because Robbie broke up with me only a few hours before, and I watched him dance with some other girl and I just feel awful. I should have known, I can never be happy for long… my life just never turns out that way… Ya know what? I need an online boyfriend! One who will listen to me bitch but I never have to actually see, and it wouldn't matter if he was ugly or what… god I'm desperate … Review please… I guess… if you want too… oh, lemon in the next chapter, if you couldn't already tell! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… this, sadly, is the story of my life!

**Authors note: Thanks guys for the reviews and sympathy! I'm over Robbie now, and always hang out with my buddy Andrew and his friends. (Andrew is kinda cute but has a girl friend – sob- (She doesn't even hardly spend time with him!) I've liked him since forever!) They make me laugh so I'm not depressed all the time. This chapter I actually titled! Well anyways, hear is your lemon blueheartedangel! **

**Chapter 10-Under a dark moon, temptation is only the beginning… **

The feel of her lips on his, tempted him to give into the wildness he kept locked inside. Her lips opened and welcomed him in, and he obliged. He tangled his fingers in hair, tipping her head back in order to trace a heated path down her neck. His tongue pressed against her pulse; his teeth worried a section of skin as he slipped his hand down her gown and stroked her already aroused nipple to an aching peak. She clutched his shoulders and became fascinated with the thin line of his caller bone and the shape of his biceps. At some point, Kagome found she was underneath Sesshomaru, who had a look in his eye that would have scared any other normal girl shitless, but not Kagome.

She needed this, and she knew he did too. He only thing that really worried her was that their relationship might take a downward spiral… but then again this could make them closer, and at this point she was **not** willing to stop. (If you were in bed with Sesshy, would you stop?) Sesshomaru gazed at her left shoulder momentarily. If they were to become mates: that is where he would mark her. The skin on her shoulder was so smooth, so soft… so inviting. He couldn't though, not yet. The remaining lords and ladies would be leaving the next evening, he would wait until then or things could get ugly… for him and Kagome. He wouldn't mark her yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun. (I like fun!)

He noticed a guilty look in her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out or her face, silently begging to hear what troubled her. "You know, I'm not a virgin." She said gently. "I'm not dumb Kagome," Sesshomaru chuckled. "You gave yourself to Inuyasha, but that does not deter me in the slightest, for he never marked you as his mate… stupid animal." Kagome smiled up at the youkai she loved so much. Before Kagome knew it, they were both missing their clothes, but not caring.

Sesshomaru had planned on going slower, giving her a little more pleasure, but he could no longer wait for his treasure. He took her mouth in his, parted her legs, and with steady, rough motions, they became one. Kagome had never felt like this before. "More," She whispered against his lips. "Harder."

"I can't, I'll hurt-"

"No, you wont, nothing can hurt me anymore."

So, what had started out rough got a hell of a lot rougher. Climax came not too soon afterward. Sesshomaru gazed at the young woman sleeping next to him and smiled. He had worn her out. Maybe next time she wouldn't ask for it so rough. He pondered about how things between would change… for better or worst? Kagome snuggled into his chest in her sleep, interrupting his train of thought. "Everything will be fine." He whispered and smiled to Kagome, because he knew it would.

**I know its short, but some people surprisingly don't like lemons so I'm going to make the lemon a chapter itself, so them peoples don't miss nothin else.**


End file.
